Un Baiser du Père-Noël
by Tch0upi
Summary: Une seule personne peut mettre un sourire sur les lèvres de Sasuke et des étoiles dans ses yeux, lors d'une veille de Noël tristounette... Narusasu.


**Un Baiser du Père-Noël**

_by Tch0uupi_

Tout le monde s'amusait. Tout le monde riait, chantait, dansait, s'échangeait des accolades, des bises, des sourires. Sasuke Uchiha était dans une fête mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il y faisait. Il se rappelait que Sakura l'avait invité dans sa famille pour Noël, afin qu'il ne soit pas complètement seul. La jeune fille avait mis tout son cœur et tous les efforts du monde à le convaincre de venir. Peut-être était-ce pour faire plaisir à son amie qu'il avait accepté… Ou parce qu'il se sentait vraiment seul.

Planté devant la fenêtre, alors que toute la famille de Sakura était à la cuisine, il fixait la neige qui tombait en virevoltant dehors. La nuit était déjà tombée, il devait être presque onze heures maintenant, ou alors était-il bientôt minuit ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Noël approchait, de minute en minute, et il ne pouvait cesser de penser à une personne qui ne pouvait être présente ce soir. Les rires des autres, qui lui parvenaient de la cuisine, ne l'atteignaient plus. Il ne pensait qu'à lui… même si un sentiment amer l'envahissait à penser à lui, il s'en fichait. Le blond lui manquait atrocement et c'était douloureux…

La famille de Sakura avait été gentille avec lui, quand il était arrivé, quelques heures plus tôt. Ses parents avaient été très courtois envers lui, ses tantes n'avaient cessé de lui sourire tendrement en répétant à quel point il était mignon. Ses oncles étaient admiratifs, surtout enthousiasmes à l'idée d'avoir le célèbre dernier des Uchiha dans leur réveillon de Noël. Sakura avait essayé de le faire boire afin qu'il oublie un peu sa tristesse, mais Sasuke ne détachait pas une seconde son regard de l'extérieur tandis que le verre qu'elle lui avait mis d'autorité dans les mains était à peine commencé.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait minuit quand Sakura sortit de la cuisine après une longue conversation avec l'une de ses cousines. En arrivant au salon, elle s'arrêta et soupira pour elle-même, en remarquant que son cher Sasuke était toujours debout devant la fenêtre. Ça la rendait triste qu'il soit là, tout seul, au milieu d'un salon vide alors que tous s'amusaient à la cuisine.

Elle s'avança, posa son verre sur la table basse et franchit les quelques pas restant pour se planter devant lui.

- Hey Sasuke, lança-t-elle en souriant. On s'amuse à la cuisine, tu devrais venir.

Le garçon se retourna, et lui sourit faiblement, avant de repartir dans ses songes, baissant la tête sur son verre qu'il se mit à fixer.

La jeune fille retint un nouveau soupir. L'Uchiha était tout beau, en plus, même si cela paraissait qu'il ne s'était pas forcé à s'habiller chiquement. Il portait un jeans noir qui moulait légèrement ses longues jambes fines, et un T-shirt d'un bleu très sombre qui faisait ressortir merveilleusement bien la pâleur de ses longs bras. Il était absolument magnifique, malgré tout, songeait Sakura, mais ce visage malheureux, lui donnait l'air quelque peu négligé.

Elle regarda alors sa montre et se mordilla la lèvre. À minuit, il arriverait… Celui qui ferait briller les étoiles de Noël dans les yeux tristes de Sasuke. Plus que quelques minutes, pensa-t-elle, avec un petit sourire amusé, presque impatient.

Puis elle releva le menton vers Sasuke.

- Tu veux venir déguster des p'tits gâteaux à la cuisine ? Ma mère vient de les faire, ils sont tout chauds !

Sasuke mit un moment à répondre. Lentement, après quelques secondes, il releva la tête et vint poser son verre sur la table.

- Non, en fait, je vais rentrer… Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, ce soir. Désolé, Sakura… Merci de l'invitation, mais… je suis fatigué.

Sasuke passa devant la jeune fille qui s'empressa de le retenir par le bras.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée. Attends un peu, euh…

Le regard étonné de l'Uchiha plongea dans le sien. Sakura chercha ses mots.

- Je veux dire… Enfin, tu ne veux pas attendre minuit ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… Le père-Noël…

- Le père-Noël ? répéta Sasuke, plus qu'étonné.

- Oui, le père-Noël va distribuer ses cadeaux. Tu ne veux pas rater ça, quand même ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

- Pour qui me prends-tu, un enfant ?

- Non, je suis sérieuse, attends un peu.

- Je ne crois plus au père-Noël, tu sais.

- Tu devrais, déclara alors Sakura avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ?

Elle venait d'apercevoir, derrière Sasuke, l'homme tant attendu qui venait d'arriver. Son père était en train de l'accueillir dans le hall d'entrée. Sasuke ne comprit pas le grand sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de son amie. Ce ne fut que lorsque la grand-mère de Sakura, qui avait suivit son père au hall, s'écria gaiement « Le père-Noël est là ! », que Sasuke se retourna, surpris.

Tout le monde migrait lentement vers le salon, curieux de voir le nouvel arrivant. Mais Sasuke ne porta pas attention à tous les invités qui se dirigeaient vers les canapés et fauteuils, car ses yeux se posèrent directement dans ceux de l'homme tout de rouge vêtu, portant une fausse barbe blanche et un bonnet écarlate, dont le bout lui retombait sur le côté du visage, et qui se tenait au bord du salon. Le père de Sakura souriait tendrement derrière lui.

C'était un visage que Sasuke reconnut, malgré le costume bien réussi, il devait l'admettre. Des yeux bleus tombèrent dans les siens. L'homme avait des mèches blondes maladroitement camouflées qui dépassaient du bonnet. Sasuke et le « père-Noël » se regardèrent longuement avant que ce dernier ne se mette à ricaner, brisant l'échange.

- Ho ! ho ! ho ! Désolé de vous déranger mes chers amis ! Je viens faire ma tournée de cadeaux !

Sasuke pouffa, déjà tremblant. Sakura, près de lui, se mit à rire, alors que toute sa famille poussaient des exclamations de joie et quelques rires fusèrent ici et là.

Le père-Noël, qui avait le ventre ridiculement aussi plat qu'un athlète, fit le tour du salon, là où la famille était réunie. Il distribua les cadeaux, tout le monde en eut un. Sasuke observa le manège avec un petit sourire, ne pouvant toujours pas croire que le blond était là. Sa tristesse semblait s'être dissipée comme neige au soleil…

Quand il arriva finalement devant Sasuke, qui avait croisé les bras sur son torse, amusé de voir son petit ami prendre son rôle très au sérieux, il avait le sac vide. Il se gratta le derrière de la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Désolé, mon p'tit monsieur, j'ai plus rien dans mon sac !

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche afin de dire quelque chose, mais Naruto posa sa main sur sa poche et le coupa :

- Oh, si ! Attendez ! Je crois que j'ai un petit quelque chose…

Sasuke suivit les mouvements du blond de ses yeux. Ses joues avaient rougies, il tremblait doucement, et son cœur battait très vite, s'accélérant un peu plus quand Naruto sortit de sa poche une petite plante verte décoré de rouge.

- Un gui, lâcha-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait et que son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. Naruto… mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques… ?

Sakura, derrière, observait la scène avec tendresse, tout comme le reste de sa famille. C'était incroyable de constater la vitesse à laquelle Sasuke avait retrouvé le sourire, aussitôt que le blond avait franchit la porte de cette maison. Elle était tout simplement heureuse de voir ça. Quelques semaines plus tôt, les deux amoureux s'étaient querellés. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais c'était une dispute comme tant d'autres. Seulement, Naruto avait laissé Sasuke, en colère, et était parti en mission pour une durée indéterminée. La jeune fille n'en pouvant plus de voir Sasuke si malheureux avant Noël, avait décidé, quelques jours auparavant, d'aller chercher Naruto et le ramener par les oreilles au village afin d'organiser cette petite mise en scène, afin de retrouver son amoureux qu'il avait blessé.

Naruto n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre. Envahi de culpabilité, il était rentré aussi vite que l'éclair.

Le blond sourit tout en installant la fleur de gui à une guirlande accrochée au plafond, tout juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, un geste minutieusement suivi par les yeux pétillants de Sasuke. Ensuite, il descendit sa fausse-barbe pour découvrir sa bouche. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur son visage. Sasuke avait les jambes devenues flageolantes et les mains aussi moites qu'aux premiers jours de leur relation. C'était comme s'il venait de retomber amoureux. Était-ce donc là toute la magie de Noël ? C'était ce qu'on disait, mais en ce moment, il avait l'impression d'y croire, juste un tout petit peu…

Naruto s'approcha encore plus de lui, et murmura tout bas, leurs visages aussi près que possible :

- Écoute, Sasuke. J'ai vraiment été un idiot. C'était puéril, enfantin et égoïste de partir comme ça après notre dispute. J'aurais pas dû m'en aller, j'aurais dû rester et régler tout ça avec toi. Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine, et je m'en veux. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé. Tu veux bien me pardonner ? Chéri ?

Puéril, enfantin, égoïste. C'étaient les mots qui décrivaient leur dispute, pas ceux qui décrivaient Naruto. À l'instant, Sasuke oublia absolument tout de leur récente querelle. Elle était bien loin, de toute façon. Après exactement trois semaines sans lui, il se fichait pas mal des raisons qui les avaient séparés juste avant Noël. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser.

Alors, comme réponse à cette demande de pardon, Sasuke se jeta au cou de Naruto. Il balança ses bras autour de se nuque et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. Sous le gui, ils s'embrassaient. Sakura poussa un « Ouais ! » victorieux, se mettant à applaudir joyeusement. Sa famille l'imita bien vite, riant tous de bon cœur, heureux de voir le couple réuni et surtout de voir le jeune Uchiha sourire de nouveau. Cette tête d'enterrement avait, grâce au blond, laissé place à une expression de pure bonheur.

Sasuke souriait dans le baiser, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Un peu par embarras, d'entendre tout le monde les encourager (et surtout les regarder), mais aussi par envie. Il était juste heureux, là, dans les bras du blond. Naruto, quant à lui, attrapa les hanches de son petit ami et le fit bondir contre lui, entourant les jambes de Sasuke autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer et de simplement se serrer longuement. Sasuke noua fortement ses jambes et ses bras autour de Naruto et nicha sa tête contre celle du blond.

- Ne pars plus jamais comme ça, c'est compris… ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille, d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse, oubliant tout le monde qui les regardait.

Naruto raffermit la prise de ses bras autour du corps mince qu'il soutenait et, d'une voix sérieuse lui aussi, murmura :

- Tu as ma parole, Sasuke. Je t'aime. Plus que tout. Je ne te décevrai plus jamais !

Sakura soupira devant cette scène attendrissante, tout comme ses tantes et sa mère.

Naruto reposa Sasuke après un petit instant, ce dernier roulant des yeux face à cette réaction de la part des femmes. Ses joues rougies, cependant, firent bien rire Naruto qui se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, prenant son visage en coupe dans ses grosses mitaines de père-Noël noires, chuchotant en embrassant son nez :

- Joyeux Noël mon amour !

**The End.**


End file.
